Starry, starry night
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Sami Jo is sam's ister by adoption only. she moves ot port Charles with her son Dean and puppy Cane. She has her own problems... A cute fun story. Check it out
1. Chapter 1

Starry, Starry, night- Sam's adopted sister pops back up after years of running away to make a better life. Funny thing her name is Sami Jo McCall. She buys Jax's old cottage.

Disclaimer- for as many stories I've written I still don't own GH or anyone but Sami Jo or the Oakland Raiders

**Monday**

The pick-ups tires came to a halt , in front of the small cottage looking house. A petite woman stepped out of the truck, went to the back let the tailgate down and pulled out a Raider's duffel bag. She pushed the tailgate back up and walked towards the house. It was a cozy little house , enough for two people but for her one person it was still enough.

Sami Jo looked around the large , empty spaced living room, and she'd have to do some redecorating . She picked up a TV remote , plopped down on the couch and hit power. Medium plasma TV dropped down to eye level and she flipped through the channels. She had meant to call her sister Sam, but decided to at least wait until later so they could get some dinner.

When Sam was adopted , Sami Jo threw a fit , it seemed her parents told her she had to be called Sami Jo now. Most of the time people only called her Jo. Of course Sami Jo was a hick town name. She chuckled as she left the Dukes of Hazard on, while she went to find the bathroom… Once back in the living room, she sat back down and stared at the TV. After a few minutes , she saw a shadow go by her front door. She wasn't alarmed and thought it might be the man who sold her the cabin.

She padded quietly over to the door and opened it, there stood at four feet a red headed boy , maybe 10 years old ,she looked and saw a younger boy maybe four or five.

" can I help you boys" she asked

Michael jumped as he grabbed for Morgan's hand. He looked at the girl in front of him, she wasn't that tall, or skinny. She had dark hair with red to purple streaks through it. He had been playing and decided to wander off on his own with Morgan teaching Lisa a lesson.

" I'm going for a walk with my brother , we thought this cottage was empty , my mom used to live here". He said jutting out his chin, and glaring at her.

" Well , it looks like you are lost, and I'm guess you aren't suppose to talk to strangers , so I'm Sami McCall. I could give you a ride back to where ever you came from." She offered.

Michael glared at her a bit more then decided it would be a better idea than to walk back. " Okay , but don't tell anyone what I did, or else I'll get my dad after you. Hey McCall, there is a Sam McCall dating my Uncle Jason. So what is your real name?"

Sami Jo laughed " I know that is my sister, I left home at 16 she left later, she stayed to take care of our brother. I'm her adopted sister, or she is mine, but I'm older by a year and my full name is Sami Jo McCall. On come on let me take you home." Michael followed the woman into the house with his little brother.

" I live at the Port Charles hotel, do you know where that is ?" he asked doubting that she knew.

" Yes I do , now come on before you get into more trouble than I already think you are." She grabbed her keys and closed the door behind herself and the boys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Sami Jo was walking Michael and carrying Morgan out of the elevator when Johnny saw them and stepped in front of Sami Jo. "Scuse me miss but who are you and why do you have the Corinthois children." He asked her gruffly.

" I'm Jo McCall and they some how ended up at my house that I moved into, I was just bringing them home, plus to be honest , since I don't know anyone here I was kind of bored at my place. What did you say your name was….?"

Johnny started to blush as he watched her place Morgan on the floor, until the heard the elevator door open again and Sonny stepped off the elevator , with an angry Carly.

" Michael Corinthois , do you even realize how much trouble you are in mister ?" Johnny opened the door for his boss and Carly , as they walked inside. Sami Jo watched as they rushed by, Sonny gave her a quizzical look, then looked at Johnny for an explanation.

" She brought the boys home , they were by Mrs. Corinthois's old house." Sonny nodded and thanked Sami Jo quietly before walking into the pent house and closing the door.

" And you are welcome " she called after he closed the door. Johnny was looking at her sheepishly .

" that is right you never gave me your name, Sami Jo McCall." She stuck out her hand. Johnny smirked as he shook it " Johnny."

Sami Jo smiled then headed to the elevator, as the doors opened and she stepped into the m" Bye Johnny" she called out as she waved. Now that she was out maybe she'd go find her sister. She had a work address , maybe she would start there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly was pacing back and forth in the pent house , her older son sitting there just wait for the yelling to start, her ex- husband with a smirk on his face and Morgan was sent upstairs so he wouldn't get the brunt of Carly's wrath.

" Michael, why don't you tell, your mother and I why , you keep going off by yourself or dragging Morgan with you. you know it's dangerous." Sonny tried to reason with the young boy before Carly started.

" Well, I realize I don't have any friends and , I thought I could met new people, like today, I met Sami McCall, she seemed nice , she is Sam's sister, I liked her and I think Johnny did too."

" I don't care ,who she was Michael, she could of just said that and taken you, I know you want to have friends but you can't just go off with strangers. Now go to your room so I can think of a punishment for you and Morgan" Carly fumed .

Sonny tried not to laugh as he saw Michael scowl at them. Carly flopped down next to her ex-husband and let out a sigh." I so hoped he wouldn't take after me or his father , but I guess he got the best genes of both of us."

Sonny looked up at the banister, a small dark haired boy was peeking over the railing down at them.

" Hey Morgan, come on down here for a minute." Sonny tried to coax the younger boy down. " Mommy's mad" was his reply.

Carly went over to the end of the stairs ' honey , I wasn't mad ,I was scared for you and Michael, so come on down here okay , let daddy have a chat with you." Carly tried to reason with him, when her cell chirped in her purse.

" Hello? Hi ma no.. but .. no it isn't a problem. Nothing is wrong , I'll be right there okay , I love you too." Carly let out another sigh as she tossed the cell phone back into her purse. She turned around to look at her little boy then looked at Sonny.

" Bobbie has this problem and needs my help, I'll be back as soon as I can, will you be okay with them?"

" I'll be fine Carly , tell Bobbie I said hello." Sonny said as carly was leaving the pent house. Sonny put down his glass of water and motioned for Morgan to come over to him. "Michael, come down here please." Morgan walked over to his father, Sonny lifted him up onto his lap. He waited for Michael to come down the stairs.

" Are you still mad at me Dad?' Michael asked knowing how upset Carly had been. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be around an angry Sonny.

" No Michael, but your mother had a good point , you can't just keep disappearing on Lisa like that, the poor woman was sobbing and carrying on. Listen, that woman who brought you home , how was she , did you like her?" Sonny questioned Michael and Morgan . They both said that they liked her very much. Michael told him that she seemed like a lot more fun than Lisa did .

" okay, listen , if I can get her to be your watcher would you start obeying the rules , I'm serious now , no more goofing off Michael understand?" Sonny was going to find the girl and ask her if she wanted a job watching his kids. She seemed like she was good with kids.

"Alright guys go play or watch TV until mom comes home." Morgan's eyes lit up and he ran up the stairs to finish playing with his brother. Sonny went to the door and opened it ,startling Johnny.

" That woman that brought the boys home , who did she say she was ?"

" Sami Jo McCall, Sam's sister , she seemed nice, Sonny, she had no idea who the boys were".

" thanks Johnny, that is why I pay you the big bucks." Sonny went back into the pent house he reached for his house phone to call Jason on the new Sam McCall that has seemed to float into town.

Okay , it's a story that will keep on going for awhile. I'm hoping some will like it. I know having Sam having a sister with the same name is kinda lame….. shut up LOL review and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Starry, Starry nights- part 2 so for the brave souls that venture in for a peek, if you likey so far there is more…

Disclaimer- sees previous chapter

**Tuesday**

Sami Jo looked once more at the address in her hand, this was the place. She walked into the building, and walked over to the reception desk. A brunette looked up at her with green eyes " Hi can I help you?" Sami Jo looked at the woman and back at the piece of paper she had in her hand.

" Yes, I am looking for Alexis Davis's office. I'm looking for her daughter Sam McCall."

" Her office is two doors down, the door on the left, Sam should be in their, can I ask your name so I can call her?"

" Oh no I'm her sister, she is waiting for me to arrive actually".

The receptionist watched as Sami Jo walked to the door and knocked. Alexis had heard the knock and opened the door, she was looking at a young woman, who looked a whole 21 years old, dark hair with red highlights.

" I'm sorry I wasn't aware that I had any appointments today, come in. I'll just be a minute." Alexis watched as the young woman walked in and turned to face her. " Actually, I'm looking for Sam McCall, I was suppose to meet her here this afternoon."

Alexis blushed a bit " Oh, have a seat then, I always like a little company, are you a friend of Sam's? " Alexis asked not aware of any family that her daughter had.

" I'm family, her sister actually. I called her Mon saying that I was moving to town and asked if we could met up some time." Sami Jo knew Alexis was Sam's real mother and might balk at Sam's sister coming to see her.

"So I thought Danny was the last living relative, how are you her sister?" Alexis asked

" I left home when I was 16…."

" 14 years old " a voice interrupted her. Sami Jo turned to see Sam standing behind her, with a slight smile on her face." You were 14 years old, when you left me and Danny to fend for ourselves, but I'm over that." She announced as a smile came over her face.

" Sami you look great, look at you ugh…" Sam told her sister as she walked over and hugged her from behind. She looked at Alexis then to her sister.

" Mom, this is Sami Jo McCall, most of call her Jo, Sami Jo this is my mother Alexis Davis, and I have two other sisters, Kristina and Molly, a cousin Nikolas a step cousin lucky and Lulu, a crazed step grandma. Have I covered it all?" Alexis smirked " Yes, you've just about covered it. So Jo is it, why did you leave home, the same reason as Sam or something else?"

Sam gave her sister a comforting squeeze to her shoulder, as if to say it was okay to tell Alexis. Sami Jo sighed before she began.

" Well, After one of mother's famous beatings I decided to leave, I didn't want Sam or Danny to see the bruises that my mother left. So I bought a fake license and it read I was 18 years old, got a job in the next town, I finished high school, and then saved money to give to Sam and Danny when I could. I moved to Miami, told Sam and Danny that was were I was. I got involved with a man, a good man. Police sergeant. He was killed in the line of duty and then I decided to come up here, check things out."

Sam nudges her sister " Tell her the rest." Sam nodded to Alexis. " I have a four year old son, with the deceased man and was hoping to get him out of the area where we lived. His Grandma is dropping him off tomorrow. " Sam smiled at the thought of her nephew being in port Charles.

" What is your son's name, if you don't mind me asking?"

" Dean Samuel McCall, dark hair, hazel eyes, freckles, he is a cutie."

Alexis smiled ' Sounds it, well you are welcome to stay with us until you get settled Jo" Alexis offered.

" Thank you but I bought this cute little cottage, by the Port Charles hotel two months ago. From a Jasper Jax. It seemed like a fair price so I offered him a little more that what he was asking and then he brought the price down. So can I borrow Sam for lunch?"

Alexis nodded " Wait, why don't you Sam, take the rest of the day off, I have a doctor's appointment, and have to clear out my office later. I'll call you if I need you."

Sam smiled and both of the girls left, Alexis, was definitely going to do some background work on this girl, something didn't seem right with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam slides into the driver's side of the truck, when Sami Jo threw her the keys. " Where too Jo?"

" Where ever they have good food, so how is this Alexis thing working out for you?" Sami Jo asked her sister.

" Alexis, wasn't so keen at the idea of admitting that I was her daughter at first, but then we warmed up to each other, so much crap has happened Jo, I slept with Ric, who is her husband only because my man pushed me away then he slept with Elizabeth. Now Alexis has lung cancer."

" I didn't think she looked well, but other than the soap opera crap going on, how are you?" Sami Jo tried.

Sam looked at her sister " I'm good, how is every thing with Dean, he is so cute I can't stand it, and Marsha is just handing him over like that. I thought Jonathan's mother was a witch, how did you get her to agree?"

Sam saw the smirk on her sister's face and she looked at her in horror" What did you do?"

" I told the old bag that I wasn't sure if it was Jonathan's or Caleb's, so since John was her favorite son, and there was a slight chance it might be Caleb's she told me to take him and go, well she'd drop him off tomorrow".

Sam sat silently as she pulled into the parking lot across the way from Kelly's. The two girls walked in quietly, when Sam saw Elizabeth with Cameron. She walked over to the woman and smiled at Cameron. She didn't hate Liz, actually she felt bad for the woman.

" Hi Cameron, no nursery school today?" Sam asked him. The little boy blushed and giggled. Liz smiled though " No, not today, and grams had to work so I took off of work. Lucky, is at a meeting, at least that is where he said he'd be. So just Cameron and me. How is Alexis, Jason told me she had been ill". Elizabeth had known before Sam that Alexis had cancer, but since it was a patient thing she couldn't tell her.

" Um Alexis has her good and bad days, but today she was taking her official leave of absence for work. Molly and Kristina will be thrilled. " Liz was looking at the other girl as Sam was talking, wondering who she was, she had never seen the girl before, she sort of reminded her of Brooklyn, Ned's daughter.

" Hi I'm Elizabeth Spencer and this is Cameron Spencer." She said introducing her son to Sami Jo.

" I'm Sami Jo, but people call me Jo, I'm Sam's sister, by way of adoption." She nudged Sam, making Sam smile.

" Oh Sam, if you see Jason, tell him not to forget to take Cam, with him to the Zoo when he takes Morgan.'

" That is right, he did say he was going to try and help you out while Lucky recovers, sure not a problem. I'll see you later Elizabeth." Sam and Jo watched as the young woman left the building, then Jo glared at Sam….

Okay there will be a chapter three up, and then I promised my Supernatural friends updates on my other tales…


	3. Chapter 3

Starry, starry night-3 okay here is chapter three and that is all I'm doing for right now. I have to get back to some others that I've left hanging. But Mon I'll get back on this.

Disclaimer- I do not own SN or GH, I only own Sami Jo, Dean Samuel McCall, Dean, and Samuel belong to SN I just put the names together. I don't own John or Caleb either, for those who watch SN you'll get it.

**Wednesday on GH**

" So how can you be so nice to a woman, who is married but had an affair with your man. I mean she seemed nice, but still." Jo questioned later in a booth, while eating her sandwich. Sam ran her fingers threw her hair, before answering.

" Well I slept with Ric and it just spiraled, her husband was sleeping with the waitress sister while taking pain killers. So Liz turned to the only man who has ever been there for her, and he saw me with Ric. Really it wasn't any one's fault."

Jo almost choked on her sandwich, she hadn't heard the whole story, and now that she was hearing it, she felt bad for that Liz girl. She watched as Sam looked at her watch, then she looked at her own. 5PM. She stretched in her chair and pulled out a wad of bills to pay for the bill.

" You want to come to the cabin with me, and see what we have to change?" Jo invited.

" Sure, I know Jax and that place couldn't of been up to your standards of livable" Sam joked. The sisters once again headed out and back to the cabin. Once their Sam saw sonny's limo parked in the driveway, she wondered why he was even there. Sam saw sonny get out of the limo, and walk slowly over to the truck.

" Ms. McCall?"

Both girls turned their heads, to look at Sonny.

" I mean Sami Jo. I need to talk to you concerning my children and what happened earlier. Sam looked at her sister. Leave it to her, to meet Sonny her first five minutes in town.

" Sure, come on in Mr. Corinthois, was it?" Jo winked at Sam as they walked into the cabin.

" Would you like some water, pop, I'm afraid I haven't had time to go shopping yet?" Sam left the room to investigate what would have to be replaced, while Sonny and Jo talked.

Jo handed Sonny bottled water " Thank you" Jo nodded as she sat on the bottom step of the stairs. " So … Mr. Corinthois, what can I do for you?" she asked as she took a sip of her own water.

" First of all, I'm Sonny to most people. Second, I talked to my sons yesterday. And they have been having a problem with most of their day care people. But Michael, has not stopped talking about you, Morgan talked about you later. I think you had some kind of effect on them. I did, do a back ground check on you…." Sonny held up his hands before she could protest." Only because I wanted to hire you to watch Michael and Morgan a few days a week."

" Mr.… Sonny. If you did your search thoroughly, you would of known I have a son also. That is why I'm so good with kids. I'm flattered that you want me to watch your sons as well. But I need to find a good paying job to keep my son in the way of living that he is use to…" She stopped when Sonny handed her a piece of paper.

" Is that enough?" He asked. Jo looked at the amount and raised an eyebrow. " Mr. Corinthois" she went on. " This is a generous offer, but…."

" Ms. McCall, my sons don't listen to their other care takers, they both talked about all threw lunch. I would greatly appreciate your help. I understand that you have a son, and Michael wants to have friends so does Morgan. That is why I came to you. Please just try it out for a few days and if you decided you don't want to work for me then I'll pay you in full and you can be on your way. No hard feelings."

Jo looked at the amount again" Is this weekly or monthly?"

" Weekly" he answered. Sam came back around the corner just in time for Jo to accept Sonny's terms.

Sonny looked over at Sam and nodded as he got up" Give me a call as to when you would like to start." He shook Jo's hand as he walked himself out the door; he was pretty pleased with himself and hope that with Michael being around younger kids that he would behave himself.

Sam sat down on the stair, where Jo was " So about this decorating thing going on, now that you'll have lots of help…." Jo stopped her "Whoa, wait a minute what are you getting at."

" Well, I can bring over Molly and Kristina, when you have Michael and Morgan, and Dean. I'll help you and the kids can help." Jo frowned at her sister " Why not throw Cameron in too." She asked sarcastically.

Sam went into her fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine that Jax, must of left for Jo, she popped open the bottle and for went the glasses, and she took a swig and handed it to her sister.

" Come on, it will be fun".

Jo took the bottle from her sister and took a sip. That drank the bottle, and went to Jo's truck to break out the beer she had stored away. Needless to say Sam never made it home. But she did make it a point to call Alexis and Jason. Jo called her son to make sure he was on his way. John's mother said that they would be there around 9AM.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam blinked her eyes a few times, the light burning her retinas out of her head. An insistent pounding on the front door had awaked her. She sat up on the couch, her brain pounding against her skull. She stood up wobbly on her feet and shuffled to the door.

" I'm coming, hang on." She called.

Upon opening the door there was an older looking cranky woman and a small little boy standing there. She opened the door wider and saw a small brown puppy sitting on the ground looking so sad.

" You must be Dean." Sam said looking at the boy. He was holding the puppy's leash in his fist.

The older woman spoke up" You aren't his mother, who are you, and where is his mother?"

" I'm Samantha McCall, and Jo is upstairs sleeping and you are?" Sam tried to be polite; all Jo needed was this woman to be bothering her.

' I'm Caleb's mother Jackie, tell Sami Jo that I'm here please. There are something's I want to talk to her about, such as if she has found a job yet." Sam wasn't about to budge but her sister x had some down the stairs and saw the woman.

' Sam, can you take Dean and Cane to their room, while I talk to Jackie please?" Jo looked at the older woman with an angered look. Dean smiled when he saw his mother and pulled the puppy with him. Sam took the little boys hand and walked them up the stairs.

Jo looked at the older woman " Jackie, I know you hate me because you think Jonathan's death was my fault some how, but I am willing to try to keep the peace with you for Caleb's and dean's sake. Caleb loves his nephew, and Dean adores Caleb, but it can't be uncomfortable for you or me. I do have a job as Mr. Sonny Cornithois's Nanny to his children, Morgan and Michael. I can send you money off of this job. Jackie, so you don't have to pay thing on John's funeral."

Jackie looked at the younger woman " That would help me a lot, and I'm glad you understand that I'm not fond of you, but I do love John's child or Caleb's. That is the only reason I brought him to you. I will call you to have visitations with him. I'd like to say good bye to him, if that is okay with you.' The woman requested.

Jo looked at Jackie and moved away from the door" Dean come say goodbye to Grandma, she has to go back home sweetie." The little boy with the giant hazel eyes carefully walked down the stairs, while the puppy pushed him out of the way to bum rush Jackie.

Dean toddled over to his grandma and hugged her " give her a kiss Dean" his mother told him. He said good bye and kissed her as well. Jo walked as the older woman go t back into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

The puppy bounced all over the place and looked at Dean, who squealed with some kind of delight. Jo leaned against the door, as her head was pounding as well. She shook her head as Sam walked over to her. Dean looked at the puppy, patted his knees and the puppy knocked him over licking his face the whole time.

Sam went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of red liquid " Here, when I dated Jax, he had the best remedy for a hang over." Jo eyed the glass as the puppy and kid made more noise. Then looked back to the glass, and took it from her sister. After she drank it, slowly she started feeling better.

"Dean, come here for a minute, I want you to meet some one ".

The little boy let go of his puppy and walked over to Sam. Sam knelt down to eye level " Hi I'm your Aunt Sam."

Dean stuck out his hand " I'm Dean Samuel McCall" Sam chuckled and shook his hand. "Who is the puppy?" Sam asked her nephew.

Jo answered for him "that is Cane a pure bred standard poodle, he was bought as a hunting dog, John bought him." Dean yawned and his eyes were looking a little bit droopy.

" Alright kid, did grams let you sleep at all?" He shook his head, he was tired, he stayed awake the while ride out. He blinked again this time his eyes stayed closed for a second. Sam laughed this time.

" Okay I have to get home before Alexis wonders what happened to me. I'll call you around one-ish okay." Jo nodded and watched Sam close the door, before looking at her son.

" Ready for a nap, cuz mommy's tired. Come on Cane, let's go." The puppy looked up at her and then bounded happily after her. Dean lay on his mother's bed with her and the puppy. An hour later every one was sounding asleep.

Okay I'm going to stop on Wed and keep going tomorrow… hope you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Starry, starry, night -4

Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognizes.

I want to thank those that reviewed this your input means a lot to me…

**Thursday on GH**

Jo yawned as she rolled over, only to find Dean and Cane no longer in bed with her. She stretched before sitting up and looking around the well-decorated room. Placing her feet on the ground, she walked over to the nightstand and picked up her robe. A puppy barking made her move a little faster.

"Cane!" She yelled as she descended down the steps.

She finally saw what the puppy had been barking at. Sonny Corinthois was standing at her door. Any other time she would have welcomed the visit, but with Cane barking and the TV blaring it wasn't such a great time.

"Dean, come get your dog now please."

The little boy came around the corner almost falling as he ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the puppy's collar and pulled him away from the door.

"And turn the TV down please."

Cane chased Dean into the living room, as Sami Jo opened her door.

"Come on in, sorry about that Mr. Corinthois. would you like some coffee or tea or water?"

Sonny flashed his famous smile " No I'm good thank you. I came over to see, when you could start with the boys. They have school today and get out at three. If you could pick them up from my home today?"

Jo looked all flustered and his dimpled smile wasn't helping right now, she thought for a second then decided what the hell.

" Sure, I just have a few errands to run with Dean, but I can be at your place by three." She moved aside and motioned for him to come inside. She wanted him to meet her son.

"Dean, can you come here for a minute then you can go play with Cane " she called from the kitchen. Dean came into the kitchen with his puppy and looked at his mommy.

" Sonny, this is my son Dean Samuel McCall. Dean, this is Mr. Corinthois, my new boss"

Sonny knelt down to the little boy's eye level and held out his hand. Dean took it

Then pointed to Cane.

" My puppy Cane, Cane Mr. C " Sonny pet the puppy then stood back up, and watched as Dean ran back into the living room with Cane in tow.

" Nice looking son Jo. I'll be looking forward to seeing you this afternoon. Carly my ex- wife will be there to meet you so bring Dean and Cane if you like. " He smiled at her once more before he left. He had to take care of some things with Alexis and Ric.

Since Alexis had tried to fight everyone on the Chemo treatments afraid that it would kill her and not the cancer. Sonny was going to go talk to his scum bag brother to see if he couldn't talk some sense into Alexis.

Jo watched as Sonny walked away and then turned to her house, she had a few more things to unpack but wanted to get Dean over to see his Step grandma Alexis before anything else happened. She'd have to crate Cane but only for a little while. He was almost housing broken but she didn't want to take that chance.

"Dean, honey clean up your mess, we have to go see Step Grams for a little bit before Sam okay. "

" Yes Mommy " was the answer she had gotten.

Twenty minutes later she was at the hospital, hoping that Alexis would want to see Sam's nephew. Elizabeth was trying to get permission for Dean to go in the room, after finally getting it she led the two of them to Alexis's room. Jo knocked on the door and the door opened. A very good-looking darker skinned guy opened it.

" Sami Jo hi, Nikolas this is Sam's half, adopted, step? Sister. " Nikolas laughed at his aunt's attempt to figure it out.

" I'm Nikolas Cassidine , Alexis's nephew , so I'm thinking we aren't related if you are all those things. And who is this? " he asked pointing to Dean.

"This is Dean McCall Sam's nephew. He is my son. WE have a standard poodle puppy Cane but he is at home . Say hi to Nikolas and Alexis, Dean."

Dean looked at Nikolas and Alexis then waved . "Hello I'm Dean. Are you sick Alexis?"

Nikolas sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in to see what Alexis would tell the little boy after she had a hard time telling Kristina and Molly.

" Yes , I am Dean. I have stage two lung cancer. And hopefully being in here will help me get better."

" My daddy died in a hospital from a bullet a bad man shot at him. Mommy said he was a hero though."

Alexis looked up at Jo and gave her sympathetic smile then looked at Dean. " Well I'm hoping that ,that won't happen to me . Maybe you could come over and play with my little girls , which would be your aunts too. How's that sound ?"

Dean's eyes lit up and a smile crept across his face, then he looked at his mother " Can I ?"

" Yes , but Dean we have to get going in a little bit to go pick up Michael and Morgan from Sonny's okay?"

This made Nikolas and Alexis both frown at the same time " You are watching Sonny's kids ?"

" I met Michael and Morgan a few days ago on my porch so I brought them back to Sonny and the next day ,he was at my house offering me a job. So on a trail basis I'm watching them for a few hours this week. Why is that a bad thing ?"

Before Nikolas could say anything Alexis spoke up " No, its just sonny , isn't the most law abiding person in Port Charles. Sam is dating his right hand man and Nikolas's ex wife dated or is dating Sonny."

" Oh " was all Jo said . They sat there for a few more minutes chatting until Nikolas found it hard not to stop looking at Jo and had to leave. Sami Jo was a pretty woman and Nikolas didn't want Alexis to catch him staring at her.

" Aunt , I'm leaving to go tend to my son for a few hours to give Colleen a break. That woman gives me the creeps but she is a great nanny. Jo , it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope I'll get to see you again. Dean , I'm sure I'll see you around right?" Dean nodded .

Sami Jo smiled " Actually, we have to get going , I don't want to be late on the first day of work. Come on Dean."

Alexis watched , Nikolas watch Jo and Dean leave , then he looked at Alexis " Don't say a word. I'll be back later to check up on you. I love you." He kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

Alexis felt happier than she had in weeks now that Sam's sister could make Nikolas smile . There was something about her that made the whole day brighter.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Nikolas caught up with Sami Jo in the elevator " So working for a Sonny . If that doesn't work out you can come work for me ."

" That is very sweet of you , but let me mess up one job at a time first. Nikolas it was a pleasure to meet you maybe I'll see you around ." she told him as she and Dean got off the elevator. Dean waved at Nikolas as they walked away.

Nikolas watched to make sure that they got to Jo's truck then turned to leave himself , as he did so , he saw Emily walking towards him.

" Hi Nikolas , how is Alexis ?" Emily looked in the direction of the truck then back at Nikolas.

" Nikolas? What is wrong ?"

" Nothing , Alexis is okay for now . Did you know Sam had a sister , had Sonny said anything to you?"

" He told me last night he hired a woman claiming it be Sam's sister not blood sister though. He checked it out . Sami Jo McCall is not a sister ,sister they lived in the same house and were calling each other sisters. Why is she cute?"

Nikolas looked at Emily , they were soul mates and they both knew it but they couldn't work as a couple , they had tried so hard after the whole rape, and Courtney thing , but still couldn't be together. So instead Emily was sticking it out with Sonny and Nikolas had a crazy nanny and Spencer.

" She is an attractive woman , and her son is a good kid , but I don't know I mean I just met her ."

Emily laughed at the way Nikolas was rambling on about Sam's sister , she was pretty sure Nikolas had developed a small crush on her.

" So are we on for lunch so you can tell me all about Sam's sister?" Emily reminded him.

" Yeah , where should we go , wait the Grille only because no one really pays attention to other peoples conversations." Emily had to laugh, at that last time they went to Kelly's he found out about Lucky and Elizabeth's divorce hearing .

" Okay , the Grille it is , come on I'll even drive. "

Nikolas followed her to the car sitting in the middle of the parking ramp.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Carly was pacing with Jax in Sonny's pent house waiting for this woman to show up. " Carly ,relax she does have her own son to think of besides ours". Sonny tried to calm her down. Just as he said it the door opened and a poodle came bounding in , making Carly squeal . Jax just sat there with a smile .

" You must be Cane" he said as he remembered Jo saying something about a poodle.

Max walked in with Jo and Dean following them behind ." Sonny , Sami Jo is here."

" Hi Sonny I'm so sorry I'm a little late ,well five minutes late. Cane was giving Dean a hard time ." She looked around the room and saw the man she bought the house from.

" Mr. Jax how nice to see you ,Dean remember Mr. Jax?" her son nodded and walked over to the puppy ,who was sitting at Jax's feet.

" Jo this is my ex- wife Carly Corinthois and Jasper Jax , which I guessing you already know him. The boys will be ready in a few minutes , they are finishing their homework. Would you like some thing to drink, Dean , some juice?"

" Um water would be great and Dean is fine ,he just had some pop at home. Carly it is nice to meet you."

" So Sami Jo McCall huh? Sam never mentioned you, how are you related?"

" I lived in the same house she did until I was 14 then after the last beating from our horrible mother I left and never looked back. I called Sam a few times and we've stayed in contact. Dean's father died and I came out here to be with my family , namely Sam. And that is my story."

Carly seemed satisfied and told Jo that she hoped the boys had a good time with her. Michael and Morgan came down stairs with Cane, who some how made his way up the stairs.

" Hi Jo, hi mom, I'm going with Morgan and Jo to play for a while . " Michael informed Carly .

" Okay , I want you to behave for her , no running off like you do with the others okay.?" She instructed him as she kissed his head. He nodded and turned to Jo.

" I'm all set so is Morgan, can we go now?"

" Michael, Morgan behave I mean it this time ." Sonny told his kids. Carly and Sonny watched as Jo took their boys and her's out of the pent out .

" God I hope this one lasts ." Carly said as she was leaving the penthouse with Jax. Sonny silently was hoping the same thing .

**I'll finish Thursday later…**


End file.
